


Familiarity

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Felis Scribae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172005) by [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre), [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



Watari rang the doorbell on Tatsumi's front door at precisely seven o'clock. He was wearing his lab coat, freshly laundered, and nothing else. Tatsumi looked him over coolly until Watari handed over a radio remote control, smiling awkwardly. Tatsumi nodded and let Watari cross the threshold. That covered all of Tatsumi's instructions bar the usual 'and follow any further instructions.'

Tatsumi's dining table was set with his best china and crystal; he left the remote carelessly by his own setting. The menu was French, novelle cuisine, with far too many courses; it kept Tatsumi moving between the kitchen and the table and Watari hyperaware of not just the remote, but also of the inert object inside him it controlled. The portions were far too small to offer a distraction. After the fourth dessert, Tatsumi finally reclaimed the remote, but he only slipped it into a pocket.

Tatsumi's home office was the closest to his house had to a dungeon or playroom. The plastic matting that allowed his computer chair ease of movement was also very easy to clean. Tatsumi sat Watari down in a chair of stronger construction, binding his arms and legs to those of the chair with silk scarves. It was strange to be restrained in a position that pressed him so firmly into his seat, but Tatsumi seemed very certain of what he was doing. Watari figured that he shouldn't ask questions; Tatsumi had been so good about the whole 'kitty dick-girl' thing, after all.

Tatsumi crouched between Watari's legs and pushed aside the lower sections of Watari's lab coat to expose Watari's cock, which he familiarly jacked to hardness before slipping on a golden cock ring. Then, he removed the remote control from his pocket and held it up so that Watari would be able to see him turn it to mark...

One.

Of five.

Watari called Tatsumi something rude under his breath; Tatsumi replied that he wasn't the one 'purring'.

Tatsumi returned to caressing Watari's cock, though he expanded his touch now to Watari's balls as well, taking his sweet time to memorise the sensations of such delicate skin. The only pattern Watari discerned in the minutes that followed was that Tatsumi's fingertips kept lingering over the slit before sliding away to gently torture him somewhere else. Tatsumi hardly ever gagged him, he just didn't talk or answer Watari unless he felt like it. Watari tried not to anticipate what would be happening. He wouldn't put it past Tatsumi if they were there all night. Tatsumi wasn't serious until he started with the shadows, anyway.

Suddenly, Tatsumi stopped.

His hand was loosely wrapped along Watari's shaft with his index finger extending past the head. As Watari watched, a very thin, yet somehow blunt-ended stream of shadow formed vertically from Tatsumi's fingertip; experience told Watari it only looked yielding. Half-formed guesses made Watari's mouth dry.

"You're familiar with the activity of sounding, aren't you, Watari?"


End file.
